U!
by Izumi Miiko
Summary: Bermula dari takdir Baekhyun yang selalu berkebalikan dengan apa yang disukainya, hingga ia yang harus dipertemukan dengan Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau suka darinya?"/ "Aku pernah melihatnya menolong seekor anak anjing,"/ "Aku tau, kau menyukainya karena kebaikan hatinya kan?"/ "Bukan, itu karena aku melihat ia memeluk anak anjing itu, dan... anak anjing itu pipis dibajunya."/"APA!"
**U!**

 **By Spcy61**

 **Chast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Etc.**

 **Genre : Romance. Humor.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita asli milik aku, begitupun ChanBaek juga asli milik aku:D**

 **Summary :**

 **Bermula dari takdir baekhyun yang selalu berkebalikkan dengan apa yang disukainya, hingga ia yang harus dipertemukan dengan Chanyeol, seorang pria 'tidak waras' yang tiba-tiba saja menembaknya dengan cara konyol. "Apa yang kau suka darinya?" / "Aku pernah melihatnya menolong seekor anak anjing," / "Aku tau, kau menyukainya karena kebaikan hatinya kan?" / "Bukan, itu karena aku melihat ia memeluk anak anjing itu, dan… anak anjing itu pipis dibajunya." / "APA?!" / CHANBAEK. ONESHOOT.**

 **Warning! YAOI! BOYXBOY. BoysLove. Typo's bertebaran. Bahasa berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ekhem.

Oke, intro.

Nama; Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pria tulen yang 'sepertinya' baru saja berubah haluan menjadi gay dengan posisi 'berperang'nya yang menempati bawah. Bottom, Uke, kalian bisa menyebutnya itu. Baekhyun yang bercita-cita ingin mempunyai _Abs_ seksi seperti sang idola Siwon _Super Junior_ tampaknya harus bersabar hati dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi lemak (Padahal Baekhyun sudah sering meminum susu penumbuh/?/ abs, diikuti dengan setumpuk makanan ringan setelahnya).

Baekhyun terkadang cukup sakit hati dengan perkataan sahabatnya yang mengatainya bulat seperti bola. Oke, Baekhyun memang pendek dan cukup berisi (Baekhyun tak ingin mengakui bahwa lemak-lemak ditubuhnya menumpuk seperti tumpukan sampah). Tapi, Baekhyun mengakui bahwa ia masih terlihat seksi walau dengan tubuh bulat seperti bola miliknya.

Baekhyun itu suka menggambar. Tapi tidak akan suka kalau diminta untuk menggambar oleh teman-teman dikelasnya. Intinya Baekhyun itu menjunjung tinggi dengan sebuah perkataan yang berbunyi; Tidak ada uang, tidak ada barang. Well, Baekhyun memang cukup perhitungan. Bahasa kasarnya pelit.

Baekhyun sering memakai jaket berwarna biru, tapi warna favoritnya hitam. Baekhyun menyukai semua jenis hewan peliharaan, tetapi akan kabur terbirit-birit jika melihat kucing tetangga yang mendekatinya.

Baekhyun memang selalu ditakdirkan berkebalikkan dengan hal yang diinginkannya. Puncaknya saat ia menyukai teman sekelasnya di sekolah, Namanya; Oh Sehun. Pria tampan yang diam-diam selalu Baekhyun perhatikan. Seorang pria tampan berkulit putih bersih, berahang tegas, dan wajahnya yang selalu membuat Baekhyun terkagum-kagum, mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang tokoh-tokoh anime yang sering dilihatnya. Tetapi, entah datang darimana tiba-tiba seorang pria bertelinga lebar dengan tingginya yang berlebihan mendatanginya saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan menyatakan perasaan kepadanya dikoridor sekolah. Usut punya usut ternyata pria aneh bertelinga lebar itu adalah sahabat dari seseorang yang Baekhyun sukai. Dan kejadian itu bertepatan pada—

"Baekhyun maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

—hari ini.

Baekhyun _syok._

Wajah pria mungil yang baru saja mendapatkan sedikit ' _surprise'_ itu mendadak kosong. Well, apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika seorang pria yang tidak dikenal tiba-tiba datang dan menyatakan perasaan pada kalian?

Baekhyun tentu akan menjawab dengan sopan bahwa ia tidak bisa menerimanya menjadi kekasih jika saja pria itu 'agak' sedikit waras. Masalahnya pria didepannya ini patut dipertanyakan apakah kewarasannya masih tinggal didalam tubuhnya? Atau mungkin tertinggal dirumah?

Kalian mungkin akan setuju dengan perkataan Baekhyun saat melihat apa yang pria itu pakai dan lakukan. Sebuah kostum Macan putih dengan ekor yang bergelayut-gelayut manja dibelakang tubuhnya. Tudungnya pria itu ia pakai sebagian, sehingga telinga yang lebar jelas terlihat dari depan. Baekhyun tidak tau darimana pria itu mendapatkan kostum yang 'unik' seperti itu. yang Baekhyun tau sebuah kostum binatang tidak akan pernah cocok untuk dijadikan sebuah pakaian dalam acara 'menembak' sang pujaan hati.

"Oh ayolah, jangan 'sok' mikir begitu. Aku tau kau sering memperhatikanku kok, jadi aku yakin kau pasti akan menjawab 'iya'." Ujar pria itu penuh percaya diri.

Baekhyun mendengus.

Wajahnya sudah sangat merah sebenarnya. Bukan merah akibat merona melainkan dampak malu yang diterimanya. Sedari tadi mereka memang menjadi tontonan 'drama' eksklusif antara si 'mungil' dan si 'macan putih'. Baekhyun memikirkan berita 'gosip' apa yang akan diterimanya besok di Mading sekolahnya. Apakah seperti; _'Si macan putih yang menemukan cinta sejatinya'_ atau _'Inilah awal mula kisah percintaan si macan putih'_.

Ha,

Konyol sekali.

"Maaf—"

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kita sudah berpacaran sekarang?"

"Tolong ya—"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan berkencan nanti malam. Aku akan menjemputmu dirumah! Sampai jumpa Kekasihku~"

Pria itu berbalik. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan sekumpulan penonton yang mengernyit bingung; 'Kapan Baekhyun menjawab 'iya' ? Apakah mereka sudah berpacaran?'

Tetapi, baru beberapa langkah pria kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun. Pria itu tersenyum tampan. "Oh ya, Namaku Park Chanyeol."

Plis, tolong sadarkan Baekhyun sekarang.

Pria itu tidak benar-benar gila kan?

Kekasih?

Kencan?

Tolong pindahkan Baekhyun keplanet pluto segera.

.

.

.

Ini sudah sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian penembakan dan kencan kali itu. ngomong-ngomong pria bernama Chanyeol itu benar-benar datang kerumahnya dan mengajaknya kencan. Sebenarnya saat itu Baekhyun ingin mengusir saja pria itu dari rumahnya. Tapi sungguh disayangkan, situasi yang ada tidak memungkinkannya untuk mengusir pria setengah waras itu, karena pada saat itu Ayahnya lah yang membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol masuk, Baekhyun tidak mungkin muncul begitu saja dan segera mengusir Chanyeol, Ayahnya bisa mengamuk. Itu tidak sopan, ingat. Apalagi pengakuan Chanyeol kepada Ayahnya bahwa ia adalah kekasih dari anaknya, membuat Baekhyun malu setengah mati.

Namun itu sudah berlalu, masalah kali ini adalah kedekatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terjadi secara terus menerus. Awalnya Baekhyun merasa risih karena Chanyeol selalu mengikutinya, jika Baekhyun berkata bahwa Chanyeol jangan mengikutinya, maka, Chanyeol akan selalu beralasan bahwa ia harus menjaga kekasihnya agar tidak diculik seseorang. Dan jika Chanyeol sudah dalam _mode_ seperti itu, Baekhyun akan selalu mengumpat dengan wajah kelewat meronanya.

Selama sebulan itu pula Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah ia benar-benar telah menjadi kekasih Chanyeol atau bukan? Setidaknya, ia masih sangat ingat saat Chanyeol menembaknya, ia tidak mengatakan 'iya' sama sekali. Baekhyun juga baru mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah tau bahwa Baekhyun menyukai Sehun, bukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga menceritakan bahwa ia sering memergoki Baekhyun memandangi Sehun dengan wajah kelewat bodohnya. Dan dengan begitu Chanyeol telah mendapatkan hadiah manis berupa pukulan diperut dan juga sebuah teriakkan diwajahnya. "Wajah-ku tidak bodoh!"

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak tau alasan mengapa Chanyeol menembaknya saat itu. Bermula dari wajah bodoh itu pula Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur semalaman hanya karena terus memikirkan wajah pria dengan postur tubuh kelewat imut itu. Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa pria itu sebenarnya menyukai Sehun, tetapi entah mengapa Chanyeol ingin membuat pria itu hanya melihatnya dan juga hanya menyukainya. Karena sepertinya, Chanyeol mulai menyukai pria imut dengan wajah bodohnya itu.

Dan dengan begtu, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk bertindak nekat, menembak pria yang bernama Baekhyun itu dengan kostum macan putih pinjamannya.

Berminggu-minggu kembali berlalu, dan Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan perasaannya, bermula dari pengakuan Chanyeol yang mengatakan ia telah mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun menyukai Sehun, tetapi entah mengapa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak marah, ia malah mengeluarkan emosinya hanya karena Chanyeol mengatai bahwa wajahnya terlihat bodoh. Dari sanalah Baekhyun merasakan ada keanehan di dalam dirinya. Ia juga tidak mempermasalahkan statusnya yang masih kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol—meskipun Baekhyun tidak yakin akan statusnya—tetapi hei, seharusnya ia mendekatkan kembali Oh Sehun bukannya malah asik-asikkan dengan Park Chanyeol. Dan setelah merenungi dan mendalami isi hatinya semalaman di dalam kamarnya, Baekhyun benar-benar harus mengakui bahwa ia telah menyukai pria setengah waras itu.

.

.

.

Sepertinya waktu benar-benar telah berjalan sangat cepat, sudah setahun lamanya Baekhyun menjalani hidupnya dengan penuh kebingungan. Ia selalu kebingungan jika orang-orang bertanya padanya ada hubungan apakah dirinya dengan Park Chanyeol? Walaupun berita tentang Chanyeol yang menembak Baekhyun menggunakan kostum macan putih dikoridor sekolah telah menyebar bahkan sehari setelahnya, tetapi masih saja ada siswa-siswi yang menanyakan status hubungan mereka kepada Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga tidak tau peran apa yang ia tengan jalani dengan Chanyeol sekarang. Apakah Teman? Sahabat? Atau Kekasih?

Karena setelah penembakan tidak terjawab itu Chanyeol tidak pernah menembaknya kembali. Entah Baekhyun harus merasa kecewa atau tidak, tetapi melihat sikap konyol dan sedikit-sedikit manis dari Chanyeol padanya selama ini membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Chanyeol itu adalah pria terkonyol yang pernah ia temui. Baekhyun benar-benar telah jatuh hati padanya, Baekhyun sangat menyukainya, atau mungkin telah mencintainya?

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunanya saat Kyungsoo teman sebangkunya menepuk bahunya pelan. Dipenglihatannya kini ia melihat Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum manis dengan mata bulat milknya. "Kau tidak kekantin? Biasanya kau akan kekantin dengan kekasih-mu itu, hehe." Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Tidak, Chanyeol sedang kumpul dengan klub basket-nya." Baekhyun cemberut, lalu mendekap tanggannya di bawah dada, membayangkan kejadian barusan saat Chanyeol menelponnya dan meminta izin karena tidak bisa menemaninya kekantin. Chanyeol bilang ia ada kumpul mendadak dengan klub basketnya. Uh, bikin Baekhyun _bete_ saja.

"Eoh? Ditinggal kekasih sendirian _nih_ ceritanya." Ujar Kyungsoo menggoda.

"Kau itu apa-apaan, berbicara yang benar." Baekhyun merona.

"Hehe… ngomong-ngomong aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu sejak lama."

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya. "Bertanya apa?"

"Kau dan Chanyeol. Sejak kapan kau mengenal Chanyeol? Yang aku tau tiba-tiba saja kau sudah menjadi kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol itu. sebenarnya apa yang kau suka darinya?" Tanya Kyungsoo menggebu-gebu. Pertanyaan barusan sebenarnya telah ia tahan sejak lama, tetapi karena rasa penasarannya yang sudah tidak dapat di bendung lagi, akhirnya pertanyaan itu meluncur juga dari bibirnya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku pernah melihatnya menolong seekor anak anjing." Baekhyun memandang keatas, mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa bulan silam. Kejadian yang terjadi di sebuah taman bermain. Saat itu tanpa disengaja Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol ada disana.

"Aku tau, kau pasti menyukainya karena kebaikan hatinya kan?" Kyungsoo menebak-nebak dengan binaran di kedua matanya.

"Bukan, aku melihat ia memeluk anak anjing itu,"

"Eoh, Pasti karena Chanyeol menyayangi binatang ya?" Kyungsoo kembali menebak.

"Anak anjing itu bermanja-manja padanya," Tanpa merespon tebakan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Uuh, lucu." Kyungsoo jadi gemas sendiri.

"Dan tiba-tiba saja… anak anjing itu pipis di bajunya, lalu aku suka padanya."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo polos.

Sudah, cerita selesai.

"APA?!"

TIDAK ROMANTIS SEKALI!—Kyungsoo geram bercampur _shock_.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang masih sibuk berlatih basket dikagetkan oleh kedatangan Jongin, temannya diklub basket. Jongin dengan keringat yang seakan menempel ditubuhnya membuat Chanyeol mengernyit jijik. "Hei, Bro!" Seketika Chanyeol menjauh dari tangan Jongin yang hampir saja merangkulnya dengan tangan penuh keringat. Reaksi Chanyeol tadi cukup membuat Jongin tersinggung.

"Maaf-maaf saja, aku tidak ingin tertular bau keringat sama seperti-mu." Ujar Chanyeol pedas. Jongin sendiri kini tengah membuat ekspresi seakan-akan ia baru saja diputuskan secara sepihak. "Kau membuat-ku sakit hati."

"Sayangnya aku tidak peduli." Chanyeol tetap cuek.

Jongin mendengus. "Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu,"

"Kau ini kenapa? Biasanya kau tidak pernah meminta izin?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Memang, aku meminta izin karena pertanyaan-ku sekiranya agak sedikit privasi."

Chanyeol pura-pura terkejut, lalu mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedikit ketakutan, dan berubah datar diakhir kalimatnya. "Kau ingin menanyakan warna celana dalam yang aku pakai saat ini? Atau berapa panjang ukuran penis-ku? Maaf-maaf saja, aku tidak ingin memberitahu, yang pasti penis-ku lebih panjang dari punya-mu."

Kini giliran Jongin menatap Chanyeol jijik. "Dasar setan! Aku tidak ingin bertanya itu padamu! Aku ingin bertanya tentang 'Kimchi'."

Jongin tersenyum mesum.

"Kimchi? Kau tidak naksir padanya kan? Ingat ya, Kimchi itu milikku! Dan juga, jangan panggil dia Kimchi, Kimchi hanya panggilan sayangku untuknya." Ucap Chanyeol menggebu-gebu. Matanya menatap Jongin sekan-akan ia adalah pelaku mengapa didunia ini ada seseorang yang berkulit hitam sepertinya.

Jongin berdecak. "Hei, aku tidak ingin menggambil Kimchi-mu oke. Aku juga tidak naksir padanya. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, mengapa kau memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan sayang itu huh, Kimchi? Jujur, itu terdengar menggelikan."

Alis jongin berkerut saat matanya memandang wajah mengerikan seorang pria bertelinga lebar didepaannya. Jongin berfikir mungkin ia akan kena semprotan air surga (Read; Air Liur) saat ia mengatai panggilan sayang Chanyeol pada kekasihnya adalah panggilan yang menggelikan. Tetapi yang ia dapati adalah, Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas, membuat jongin ketakutan. Masalahnya melihat Chanyeol tersenyum adalah pemandangan yang sangat mengerikkan bagi Jongin.

"Aku memanggilnya Kimchi karena Baekhyun mengingatkanku dengan makanan khas Korea, Kimchi," Chanyeol tersenyum malu, Jongin bergidik namun setelahnya ia menyeringai.

"Waah! Pasti karena asam-pedas gitu yaa?" Tebak Jongin dengan percaya diri.

"Bukan, waktu itu tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan makanan Kimchi-ku dari lantai atas sekolah dan mengenai kepala Baekhyun yang berada dilantai bawah sekolah, Baekhyun marah, dan aku langsung memanggilnya Kimchi, hehe." Chanyeol terkekeh.

Jongin _Sweatdrop_.

TIDAK ROMANTIS SAMA SEKALI—Jongin.

.

.

.

Sudah berbulan-bulan Chanyeol memikirkan tentang rencananya ini, tetapi karena Chanyeol yang memang bernyali kecil, sudah berbulan-bulan 'pun ia tidak pernah mewujudkan rencananya ini.

Rencananya, Chanyeol ingin menembak Baekhyun kembali.

Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa kurang saat Baekhyun belum mengatakan 'Iya' sejak pertama kali ia menembaknya. Dan kali ini Chanyeol ingin mengulang kembali apa yang seharusnya terjadi sedari dulu.

Chanyeol ingin melaksanakan rencananya itu.

Chanyeol mengumpat dibalik tembok didekat koridor sekolah, matanya terus mengawasi orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang dikoridor sekolah. Memperhatikan apakah sang pujaan hati telah keluar dari dalam kelasnya. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, dan Chanyeol rela meninggalkan jam pelajaran terakhir dikelasnya demi sang pujaan hatinya.

Hari ini, Chanyeol akan memberikan kejutan untuk kekasihnya yang akan segera menjadi kekasih resminya sebentar lagi.

Dengan mata bulatnya yang terlihat menajam Chanyeol melihat seorang pria mungil tengah berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan wajah yang terlihat cemberut. Yakinlah, bahwa Baekhyun cemberut seperti itu karena kekasihnya yang tidak menghubungi sedari tadi. dan Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum setan karena itu. aaah~ Kimchi-nya selalu membuatnya gemas.

Dengan langkah pasti Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan senyum _bak_ matahari terbit miliknya. Membuat semua orang memandang aneh Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari persembunyiannya. Mereka tidak memperdulikan senyuman yang kelewat bersinar itu, melainkan sebuah kostum yang tengah dipakai Chanyeol sekarang membuatnya kembali menjadi pusat perhatian. Ya, kostum macan putih.

Oh, sepertinya kejadian setahun lalu akan kembali terulang.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, koridor sekolah kembali ramai.

Chanyeol merasa _de javu_ saja.

Baekhyun merasa shock saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebuah kostum macan putih—lagi.

Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya, malu. Oh tidak, apa yang mahluk bertelinga lebar ini tengah lakukan?

Ia tidak sedang mempermalukan dirinya lagi kan?

"Kimchi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Dan entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa berada dikejadian setahun lalu. Dulu ia akan memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya karena sudah dipermalukan didepan koridor sekolah, tetapi kini, Baekhyun merasa inilah yang telah ditunggu-tunggunya, dan Baekhyun sangat bahagia karena ini.

"A-aku tau kita sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih, ta-tapi Kimchi aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, ma-maksudku aku ingin kekasihku menjadi kekasihku—ehh maksudku—aduhh apa yang—"

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, Aku mau." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol yang berbelit-belit. Jika saja ini bukan di situasi yang begitu berarti untuk Baekhyun, mungkin ia akan menendang bokong Chanyeol saat ini juga, karena betapa bodohnya Chanyeol dalam hal berbicara.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa, Kimchi?" Chanyeol _blank_.

"Iya, Chanyeol, kekasihmu ini ingin menjadi kekasihmu, hehe." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, sehingga kedua buah mata sipitnya segera membentuk bulat sabit. Sangat cantik.

Chanyeol terperangah, lalu seakan tersadar Chanyeol segera memeluk kekasihnya. "Be-benarkah? Oh ya Tuhan, Aku mencintaimu Kimchi-ku."

"Aku juga Macan putih-ku." Baekhyun merona, lalu balas memeluk Chanyeol malu.

Para siswa dan sisiwi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum gemas, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang kini tengah bertepuk tangan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang melihat pertunjukkan drama singkat ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Cukup lelah dengan kelakuan teman mereka ini.

OH YA TUHAN DRAMA MACAM APA INI!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **PLIISEUUU jangan bacok akuuu! Kalo mau muntah silahkan muntaaahhh—**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari temenku disekolah yang sama-sama fujo. Hoho. Temen sebangsat dan sebejat bareng sebenernya. Temen yang kalo udh ketemu pasti obrolannya nggak jauh jauh dari naena sama 69696966969 hak;'v**

 **Aku kasih FF Oneshoot ini cuma mau kasih tau kalo aku bakal HIATUS. Menjelang UKK aku harus stop yang namanya megang letop ataupun hape, alhasil aku nggak bakal bisa nerusin ff-ku yang lain. Aku masih pelajar, jadi mohon pengertiannya huhu:^**

 **FF BABY, Beefiction bakal aku lanjut kalo aku udah selesai UKK~ kira-kira itu pas bulan puasa~ doain aja semoga aku hiatusnya nggak lama-lama, juga semoga nilai UKK aku memuaskan (sememuaskannyapapihcahyodanmamihyunidiranjang). Karena sebenernya tanpa hiatus pun aku ngelanjutin ffnya emang udah lama/akusadardirinih:p/**

 **JADI, SAMPAI KETEMU DIBULAN PUASAA~**

 _ **Spcy61**_


End file.
